


Lost keys

by purplefox



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot, broken connections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Going back to normal is what has to be done but it is not that easy





	Lost keys

Adachi had stopped caring about the damn cabinet weeks ago. If he really needed to, he would pry the thing open damn the lease. He had not a clue to where the keys went but what he did know was that he could not be bothered to search for them. Wherever the damn keys were, they were not searching for him.

And were they really that important if he lost them and had not realized for days? He knew he had misplaced them but not where and he could not lock down when either. He rarely went into the cabinet so there was no real loss there.

It was just an annoyance. On top of the other things he had to bother with, work, Dojima. The unmentionable that. The two unmentionable thats. The keys really and truly were not that important. Adachi would survive without them. He was certain they would turn up or he would crack the cabinet open with his own hands or something.

He really had too many things to think about. He had no time for this other shit he was busy. He had to worry about what to get Nanako before the event arrived. Spend time with her and get out the house when night fell.

He had to keep playing games around the pain in the ass troublesome brats. Adachi had a lot of stuff to do that did not concern the cabinet that did not even contain anything really important. Some lighters and a few bottles of wine.

In a true emergency he would crack the cabinet open. An emergency like a bad day at work. That was why he had put the things in the cabinet in the first place. The effort of unlocking it and uncorking the bottles was supposed to help him destress. Adachi thought they did.

Usually by the time he fell into his chair with the bottle his mind was already relaxing and deleting most of the annoyances and stress he had been putting up with. Win win situation if he had to be honest there. Good wine and halfway through destressing he forgot half of what pissed him off.

And a lit of things pissed him off in this small ass backwards ass bit of a town. Adachi was tired of it, sick of it but he wouldn’t drink every day. That was what the cabinet was for. He had to save it for the really tiresome days. The days that hurt like hell inside and out. The days that were a pain in the ass and he had to bite his tongue too much. Days where the fake smile started to burn.

Those days were the days he unlocked the cabinet. Sat at his table with the tv off and drank. Closed his eyes and savoured every single drop and drank. He saved the cabinet for those times only and only those times.

There were a lot of things he would rather not recall. Screw ups and stupid dumb rookie decisions. Even now he was cursing himself because he had known better. He had looked and seen what kind of stupid decision he had been getting himself into. He had looked, acknowledged and fucked right up like the idiot he was.

Now he had to run around and hope that a little girl that deserved far better was never going to find out. That Nanako never ever got impacted by the thing he started. Things if he had to be honest.

X

Dojima had found them the next morning. Keys that were not his. He had played with them as Nanako ate breakfast. He had played with them on his way to the station and the entire day he had watched Adachi. Adachi had avoided his eyes in return.

Dojima had kept the small keys with him. Lingered next to Adachi the entire day, more than he usually did but Adachi never asked for them. Never inquired about them and it was only when Adachi had vanished to go home that Dojima realized the other man had not even missed them.

Maybe the keys were not that important… it was just that if they had fallen from Adachi they had to carry some importance. Adachi never carried around things for the sake off it. He was not a hoarder. He was not the type.

But the keys had fallen from Adachi’s pocket at that time. Dojima was still holding regrets. Not really for what happened. Just how it had happened and the state both of them had been in. Adachi wanted to turn everything back to normal. He wanted to go back.

Showed that he was still a kid. There was no going back what was done was done. They had said what they said. Done what they done. Both of them had and they were adults. There was no going back. They could not pretend it had not happened. Maybe Adachi could, he was younger than Dojima but Dojima knew he could not go back. He knew he could not forget either.

Adachi had dashed from his place and sworn never to linger after dark again. So fa he was keeping his promise. He was trying to hold out. Force them back to what they used to be. Not a bad plan and maybe if both of them were doing it, it could work. The problem was Dojima himself.

Until Adachi had paled. Until they had heard Nanako’s sleepy stumbling around. Everything had been fine. It had happened more than once but that time was the furthest they had ever gone. Maybe Dojima had been chasing bad guys for too long because he couldn’t picture himself leaving this alone.

It had been good, it had been simple and he knew he was not the only one. To pretend they had not been heading towards that now… maybe the alcohol had sped things up but there was more than admiration in Adachi. If there was any at this point. He knew this.

But Adachi was so determined to force them back to nothing. Dojima played with the keys in his possession and wondered where he could even go from here.

X

“You lost keys?” Nanako asked as they watched commercials together. “Want me to help you find them?”

“Somethings that are lost are better off that way.” Adachi rubbed the top of her head with a laugh. “I can get another pair don’t worry. Honestly, what was locked away really isn’t that important.” He made sure to check the time on the television as he relaxed. He had no clue where the keys were but they could remain lost. He always found a way around things anyway.


End file.
